


Apartamento 52 - Cinco y Diego Hargreeves

by Absoduality



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Blood and Injury, Brothers, Coffee, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Identity Issues, Living Together, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Slow Romance, Spanish Translation, Superpowers, Teen Angst, Time Travel, Translation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absoduality/pseuds/Absoduality
Summary: Esta historia tiene lugar después del regreso del equipo a Abril de 2019 (final de la Temporada 2)Los Hargreeves necesitan nuevos hogares y encontrar una manera de restaurar el futuro que ellos recuerdan. Mientras tanto, Cinco y Diego tendrán que vivir juntos.Pero con el paso del tiempo Cinco debe afrontar las consecuencias de tener su consciencia mayor en un cerebro joven. Comienza a sentir que algo malo ocurre con su cuerpo, mente y sentimientos.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves
Kudos: 6





	1. Los primeros días

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apartment 52 - Five & Diego Hargreeves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095407) by [Absoduality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absoduality/pseuds/Absoduality). 



> Hola! 
> 
> Esta es la versión traducida al Español de mi primer trabajo en AO3 (y único por el momento).

Esta historia tiene lugar durante los siguientes días y semanas tras el retorno del equipo a Abril del año 2019, tras descubrir que la Umbrella Academy ya no era su hogar, habiendo sido rebautizada como la Sparrow Academy. Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus, Cinco y Vanya se enfrentan a un desconocido futuro y en el que no encajan. 

Había mucho que investigar. Si querían reconducir sus vidas debían averiguar cómo había afectado al futuro su paso por los años 60, quiénes eran sus sustitutos (a parte de un odioso Ben que sigue vivo), y encontrar una forma de recuperar todo aquello que habían perdido. Y todo ello sin que hubiese rastro de la Comisión.

Como de costumbre, Cinco se adelantaría a sus problemas ocupándose del nuevo estatus de sintecho que habían adquirido. Unos cuantos saltos espaciales por la ciudad, infiltraciones en casas ajenas, comprobar el correo en los buzones… y para la hora de la cena ya había conseguido las llaves de tres pisos vacíos.

Los pisos no eran gran cosa, pero se encontraban cercanos entre sí y no muy lejos de la Sparrow Academy, lo cual era conveniente si querían vigilar sus pasos. 

De camino a la hamburguesería en la que habían quedado en reunirse, Cinco jugaba en su mano con los tres llaveros pensando en cómo debía repartirlos. Tres parejas era lo idóneo, ya que al menos cada uno de los hogares contaba con dos habitaciones. Allison y Vanya necesitarían su espacio y eso le dejaba con tres posibles compañeros de piso, entre los cuales su cabeza divagó brevemente.

“Veamos… ¿con cuál de estos idiotas sería menos insufrible la convivencia?”

Inmediatamente se le ocurrieron unas 47 razones por las que descartar totalmente a su ruidoso y excéntrico hermano Klaus.

“Prefiero dormir bajo un puente. Lo que reduce la cuestión a… ¿Luther o Diego? Cabezas vacías, traumas recientes...”

A pesar de que tenía un carácter más tranquilo, el grandullón de Luther estaba hecho todo un llorica y a Cinco le daba mucha pereza pensar en soportar su languidez mientras se arrastraba por las esquinas lamentándose por Allison. 

Por otro lado Diego había tenido un breve pero intenso romance lleno de traición con Lila, que ahora había desaparecido del panorama. Si embargo él parecía menos propenso a querer hablar de sus penurias, y conociéndole pasaría poco tiempo en casa. 

“¡Tenemos un ganador!”

Cinco sujetó el último llavero tras lanzarlo al aire y dio un salto a través de los pocos metros que le faltaban para llegar al cutre restaurante, materializándose frente a sus atónitos hermanos y estampando los manojos de llaves sobre la mesa en la que se encontraban reunidos.

“¿Así de fácil?” Preguntó Allison con incredulidad, cruzada de brazos para mantener el calor bajo su manto. Lo cierto es que todos parecían cachorrillos abandonados ahora mismo.

“Qué sería de vosotros sin mi” Respondió Cinco con una cínica sonrisa.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Y así fue como comenzó a vivir con Número Dos en el apartamento 52 del bloque. El piso que compartían era el más pequeño, pero no le importaba siempre y cuando pudiese disfrutar de algo de tranquilidad.

Las primeras mañanas Cinco estableció su rutina habitual. Se levantaba temprano, recogía (o robaba, según le diera) unos cuantos periódicos y regresaba a casa donde se tomaba un café mientras los leía con detenimiento. 

Con ellos intentaba componerse una idea del estado del mundo actual, diferencias con el que dejaron atrás, y cualquier tipo de pista que pudiese llamar su atención. Pasaba horas estudiándolos concienzudamente.

Tal y como imaginó, Diego pasaba poco tiempo en casa. Por las noches salía a “combatir el crimen” con su entusiasmo habitual, mientras también permanecía atento ante alguna información que pudiera resultarles útil. A la mañana siguiente se levantaba tarde, hacía algo de ejercicio y preparaba el almuerzo para ambos, antes de que Cinco saliese a investigar por la ciudad y a vigilar los pasos de la Sparrow Academy o buscar algún rastro de la Comisión.

Durante la noche del tercer día, Cinco se levantó de madrugada para ir al baño. Cuando se disponía a beber agua y regresar a su habitación se dio cuenta de que el pomo de la puerta de Diego estaba cubierto por huellas de sangre. Arqueó una ceja y su somnolencia se evaporó.

“¿Diego?” El chico se acercó más a la puerta de la habitación, pero no obtuvo respuesta. “Voy a entrar. Más vale que estés visible.”

Abrió la puerta con preocupación y la primera impresión que tuvo no ayudó a tranquilizarle. Con la suficiente luz que entraba desde las farolas de la calle pudo ver a Diego tirado sobre la cama boca abajo, sobre sus sábanas parcialmente manchadas de sangre. 

“¡Por dios, Diego..! ¿Pero qué demonios…?” Se adentró con las manos extendidas a los lados en un gesto de asombro y los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero se sintió algo aliviado cuando su hermano levantó un poco la cabeza para dar un incomprensible quejido.

Cinco hincó la rodilla sobre el colchón y tiró de el mayor para darle la vuelta. Diego se había quitado su chaleco de combate, y la camisa interior que seguía llevando estaba ensangrentada, con diversos signos de heridas de arma blanca.

“Estoy… estoy bien. No ha sido nada.” Musitó adormilado. “Es que he caído redondo antes de que me diera tiempo a…”

Cinco bufó visiblemente molesto y le interrumpió levantando su camisa sin reparo, comprobando el par de heridas que tenía en el abdomen y el pecho, además de en un brazo. No parecían ser muy profundas ni seguir sangrando en exceso.

“Sobrevivirás.” Concluyó, en un tono seco pero no libre de preocupación. “No puedes llegar aquí y ponerlo todo perdido sin siquiera limpiarte antes las heridas. Casi te dejan hecho un colador…”

El chico se levantó con rapidez y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al baño en busca de gasas y algún desinfectante, y pudo oír a Diego levantar la voz a sus espaldas, más espabilado.

“Esto no es nada. Deberías haber visto cómo dejé a uno de esos matones...” Dijo fardando entre risas, y rápidamente cambió el tono a uno más serio. “Aunque está vivo, ¿eh? O eso creo...”

Cinco regresó, encendió la luz y comenzó a atender las heridas del joven hombre con cuidado.

“Sólo vas a conseguir que te maten a este paso. Deberías buscarte otro pasatiempo.”

“¿Y qué quieres que haga?” -Diego apretó los dientes conteniéndose cuando Cinco puso la gasa sobre una de sus heridas- “¿Sentarme aquí todo el día a leer periódicos contigo, visitar bibliotecas y museos con Vanya y Allison, o hacer lo que quiera que estén haciendo Luther y Klaus?”

“Al menos intentamos descubrir qué es lo que ha pasado... y lo que quiera que estén haciendo Luther y Klaus.”

“Eh, yo tengo los oídos puestos en la noche. Te sorprendería lo mucho que se puede averiguar,” Continuó encogiendo el hombro sano. “aunque la verdad es que el panorama es muy similar a nuestro 2019. Un poco caótico.”

“Lo que intento decir…” -Cinco desvió la mirada hacia los ojos de Diego- “...es que tengas más cuidado, por favor.”

“Oh… Me encanta que te preocupes por mi.” El mayor frunció los labios en una burla condescendiente. “¡Ouch!” Y volvió a encogerse cuando Cinco presionó una de sus heridas, esta vez totalmente a propósito.

\------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Diego se levantó más temprano de lo habitual. Parecía encontrarse perfectamente, como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior.

“Coge un vaso, no seas animal” Le recriminó Cinco cuando frente a la nevera pegó un gran trago de leche directamente del cartón.

Cinco seguía examinando los periódicos con su taza de café al lado cuando Diego empezó con sus ejercicios en mitad del salón. Intentó mantenerse concentrado, pero de vez en cuando se encontraba distraído mirando por encima del papel, observándole. 

Era evidente que número Dos se tomaba muy en serio su físico. Mucho más que su cerebro, al menos, y en parte Cinco le envidiaba. Era cierto que él nunca había sido especialmente fuerte ya que su complexión era más ágil que musculosa, pero si Luther, por ejemplo, era todo lo contrario, Diego era el equilibrio perfecto entre ambas cosas. Comenzó a pensar en cómo su cuerpo pubescente aún le resultaba frustrantemente debilucho, haciéndole acomplejarse.

Se perdió varias veces ante los gruñidos de esfuerzo del mayor, deteniendo la vista sobre sus abultados bíceps mientras hacía pesas, prestando disimulada atención incluso a las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por ellos. Casi olvidó respirar.

“¿Pero qué me pasa…?” Sacudió su cabeza intentando despejarse y devolver la atención a las páginas. 

Diego podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era lento de reflejos, dándose cuenta de que el más joven le miraba de cuando en cuando.

“¿Por qué no te unes? No te vendría mal…”

“En eso mismo estaba pensando.” Cinco bajó el periódico con una sonrisa tan irónica que podía doler, antes de volver a levantarlo. “¿Puedes hacer menos ruido? Pareces un rinoceronte agonizando. Me desconcentras.”

“Tú no sabes cómo suena un rinoceronte agonizando.” Sonrió viéndole de reojo, mientras continuaba flexionando.

“Es verdad. Pero estoy bastante seguro de que el pobre animal agonizaría si tuviera que escucharte.”

Diego se rió con más ánimo, pero no desistió en su empeño.

“Venga, ¿olvidas que he trabajado en un gimnasio? Sé lo que hago, puedo entrenarte.”

“Limpiabas el suelo de un gimnasio.” Cinco volvió a bajar el periódico, haciendo bastante hincapié en la primera palabra.

“¿Y quién te crees que limpia el suelo de esta casa?” Contestó enérgicamente, sin venir a cuento.

Cinco desvió la mirada a los alrededores. No lo había pensado, y lo cierto es que la casa estaba decentemente aseada. Asintió para si en un gesto de sorpresa y satisfacción por haber tomado una buna elección de compañero.

Por otro lado, Diego tenía algo de razón. Su cuerpo adolescente no estaba del todo desentrenado, pues al fin y al cabo para él hacía apenas un par de semanas de los duros entrenamientos a los que su padre les sometía. Además contaba con todos sus conocimientos adquiridos en sus 58 años de consciencia sobre cómo luchar y matar de forma efectiva.

Pero seguía siendo el cuerpo de un crío, y si continuaba creciendo iba a necesitar seguir sometiéndose aún entrenamiento cada vez más duro.

“Está bien. Te haré caso por una vez.” Suspiró, no muy convencido.

“¡Bien! Ese es mi hermanito…” Celebró con un entusiasmo que hizo poner los ojos en blanco a Cinco.


	2. Reunión Familiar

Al día siguiente, después de sus horas habituales de estudio, ambos salieron a correr por las calles próximas. Cinco odiaba verse vestido con ropa de deporte, aunque lo que más le incomodaba era tener que actuar como si Diego fuese -que lo era- más fuerte que él. 

Tras correr unos pocos kilómetros se detuvieron cerca de su edificio. Cinco había mantenido el ritmo de su hermano, pero al final fue incapaz de contener sus jadeos, mientras que le repateó ver lo fresco que se encontraba Diego.

“Eh, ¡lo has hecho muy bien! Pero vamos arriba, esto sólo acaba de empezar.”

“Qué divertido…” Cinco subió los escalones tras él, exhausto.

Una vez de vuelta en el apartamento, Diego instruyó al menor a realizar múltiples ejercicios. Flexiones, pesas…

“Esto es… ¡es horroroso, Diego…!” Se quejó con las pocas fuerzas que le sobraban mientras intentaba hacer abdominales.

“¡Venga! ¡veintiséis.. veintisiete.. veintiocho!” Continuó el mayor, realizando el mismo ejercicio a su lado de forma mucho más enérgica.

\----------------------------------------- 

Durante el día siguiente, Cinco apenas pudo levantarse de la cama. Diego se paseaba por la casa preguntándole cómo estaba de vez en cuando.

“¡¿Qué clase de psicópata tortura así a un niño?!”

Pero a cambio recibía toda clase de amenazas e improperios. 

“¡¡Juro que acabaré contigo en cuanto pueda moverme!!”

Probablemente algunos de los más aterradores que le habían dicho en toda su vida. Y Diego se carcajeo con absolutamente todos y cada uno de ellos.

“Te arrancaré los dientes uno a uno…” Dijo apretando la mandíbula mientras le lanzaba su almohada y Diego se escondía tras la puerta, divertido.

Un día después, sin embargo, se encontraba mejor y su ira homicida se había diluido. Diego le convenció para seguir una rutina más suave, y el resto de la semana continuaron sin problemas. Pese a todo número Dos se lo estaba tomando en serio, y Cinco, que temía ser objeto de burlas por su parte, empezó a sentirse más confiado.

Diego también parecía pasar más tiempo en casa esos días. Se levantaba antes para entrenar juntos, y no llegaba tan tarde por las noches. Cinco no sabía si lo hacía por pasar ese rato con él por las mañanas, o si simplemente se había cansado de jugar al héroe enmascarado. Pero no le disgustaba.

\---------------------------------------------------- 

“¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo estáis llevando?” Preguntó Allison, mientras revolvía con una cucharilla su té.

Habían quedado todos en el piso de las chicas. Se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa de su cocina, que a diferencia del piso de los chicos, no era abierta.

“Yo… yo he visto cosas horribles…” Dijo Luther, casi temblando mientras sujetaba su taza con ambas manos. Inmediatamente todos desviaron la mirada hacia Klaus, el cual sonrió con estupidez y asintió despacio, casi orgulloso de ser una fuente de traumas para su hermano.

“Al menos vosotros no os habéis matado todavía.” Dijo Vanya mirando a Cinco y a Diego, con su sonrisa tranquila.

“¿Hm?” El comentario pilló a Cinco distraído, contemplando su café.

“Que cómo lleváis la convivencia. Diego no es precisamente fácil de aguantar.” Aclaro Allison, señalando con la cabeza al aludido.

“Hablas como si el pequeño demonio de 58 años fuese el espíritu de la cordialidad…” Puntuó Klaus, arrastrando sus palabras en un tono jocoso.

Por su parte, Diego se limitó a observar al chico con una sonrisa, con curiosidad por escuchar su contestación.

“Nos va bien.” Respondió con simpleza, encogiendo los hombros y dando un sorbo a su café. Se hizo un breve silencio mientras los demás abrían los ojos en incredulidad.

“...¿Insinúas que no habéis tenido problemas para convivir?” Continuó analizando Vanya. “Es decir… los dos estáis acostumbrados a ser lobos solitarios y es normal que tengáis ciertas manías difíciles de… sobrellevar.”

“No. Estamos bastante bien. Salvo porque aún no tenemos ni idea de qué le hemos hecho al continuo espacio-tiempo, claro.”

“Para ser justos, de ser por él ya me habría matado un par de veces.” Apuntó su compañero.

“Si sólo han sido un par de veces sigue siendo sorprendente.” Dijo Vanya sonriendo antes de dar un sorbo a su taza.

“Chicos.. si os va bien, ¿podría mudarme con vosotros? O mejor aún, podríais llevaros a Klaus.” Inquirió Luther con desesperación.

“Ni de broma.” Negó Cinco. “Estamos completos, y valoro mi tranquilidad.”

“Ya me pasaré a ayudarte a controlar a Klaus, cariño…” Allison se compadeció del número Uno, frotando su brazo sin ocultar la sonrisa.

“¿Y a vosotras cómo os va? ¿Fiesta de chicas todo el día? Ya podríais invitarme.” Dijo Klaus mientras se levantaba a rebuscar en los armarios de la cocina de las chicas.

“Muy bien, en realidad. Pero ya sabéis, es duro… Estar sin Claire, sin Raymond…” Allison bajó la vista, reflexionando.

“Tenemos que encontrar la forma de recuperarles. Igual que a Sussie y a Harlan.” Contestó también Vanya.

“¿Y tú, Diego? ¿No echas de menos a esa Lila?” -Se interesó Luther. Cinco les miró de reojo, atento.

“¿Lila?” Número Dos bufó en respuesta. “No. Intentó matarnos. Me mintió. Todo fue una pantomima… Espero que reflexione y nos ayude, pero en lo que a mi respecta no la conozco.”

Cinco suspiró… ¿aliviado?

“Quizás es mejor así.” Continuó Luther. “No parecía una relación muy sana.”

“Eh, no creo que ninguno de los que estamos aquí pueda hablar sobre relaciones sanas.” Dijo Klaus, reparando luego en Cinco. “Sin contar aquellas con seres no animados, por supuesto...”

“No te metas con Dolores.” Le amenazó Cinco. “Cumplió su función. Gracias a ella pude seguir vivo.”

“Bueno, entonces supongo que en cierto modo…” Reflexionó Vanya. “...todos le debemos la vida a Dolores”.

Varios de ellos asintieron pensativos, dándole la razón.

“Por Dolores.” Diego levantó su taza, y los demás no tardaron en imitarle.

“Por Dolores.” Brindó el resto.

\-------------------------------------------------

De vuelta en casa y a la mañana siguiente, Cinco apenas comenzaba a inspeccionar los periódicos dando un sorbo a su café, cuando observó de reojo a Diego salir del baño. Se había cortado un poco el pelo al fin, y también arreglado la barba. 

"¿Nuevo look?"

"Ahá. ¿Te gusta? " Dijo mientras se metió en la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. "He pensado en no quitarme la barba."

"Has hecho bien. Con esa cara de bebé nadie te tomaría en serio."

"¿En serio? ¿TÚ me hablas de tener cara de bebé?" Dijo devolviéndole la mirada con una sonrisa.

Todavía observándole de reojo, Cinco repasó para sus adentros los comentarios que habían surgido con sus hermanos. En efecto, la presencia de Diego no le molestaba como hubiera podido imaginar. Estar solos en ese pequeño piso era algo que le hacía sentir en paz.

Lo cierto es que incluso le resultaba imposible dormir por las noches hasta el momento en que escuchaba la puerta y sabía que había regresado a casa. No estaba tranquilo mientras Diego se encontraba fuera con sus temeridades.

Pero al mismo tiempo, no conseguía entender sus propias sensaciones. Estaba distraído, frustrado. Estar con él le reportaba cierta satisfacción, sí, pero también le hacía sentir… pequeño. Muy pequeño. Casi como si su cuerpo pubescente tomase el control y no pudiera hacer nada racional para evitarlo. Lo odiaba, igual que odiaba admitir que en ocasiones no podía apartar la mirada de los brazos o el torso de número Dos.

Cinco intentó autoanalizarse en los días siguientes. Era cierto que su consciencia había persistido durante 58 años. Recordaba bastante bien los datos de toda esa vida. Pero su cuerpo actual en cambio… 

El problema no estaba sólo en su físico endeble. También estaba en su estúpida cabeza inmadura y en sus estúpidas hormonas. Por mucho que recordase, por mucho que creyese haber experimentado en su vida, su cerebro simplemente no había establecido esas conexiones aún. Y se hacía más evidente conforme pasaba más tiempo acostumbrándose a su joven cuerpo.

Ya no se identificaba como ese hombre de 58 años. Pero tampoco como ese adolescente imberbe que veía en el espejo después de dar su erróneo salto al futuro. Estaba hecho un lío. Y además estaba Diego.

"El estúpido, temerario, atractivo y encantador Diego…" Pensó, apretando los dientes con cierta rabia contenida.

Para el supuesto adulto de la casa, la conversación con el resto de sus hermanos tampoco pasó desapercibida. Él también se encontró sonriendo mientras observaba de reojo al chico tomar su café, sumido en el texto que tenía ante si. Número Cinco tenía sus peculiaridades, pero lejos de lo que creían los demás, no era tan difícil de llevar.

Diego sabía que no debía molestarle mientras estaba concentrado. Esa era una de las normas más importantes. También asegurarse de que siempre había café, mantequilla de cacahuete y nubes. Pero el resto del tiempo era simplemente un chico algo cascarrabias, lo que le resultaba muy divertido. 

A pesar de ello, le parecía que en los últimos días Cinco se encontraba algo más callado y tranquilo. Pensó que se debía, simplemente, a esa cotidiana harmonía que habían alcanzado. 

Hasta que una noche Diego regresó a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Muy pronto el próximo capítulo en ambos idiomas :)


End file.
